The Multipurpose Arthritis & Musculoskeletal Diseases Center at the University of North Carolina at Chapel H. chartered by the School of Medicine as the Thurston Arthritis Research Center, consists of a Biomedical Research Component, an Education, Epidemiology, & Health Services Research (E/E/HSR) Component, a Biomolecular Core, a Numerical Sciences Core, and an Administrative Unit. Ongoing and planned investigation in the Biomedical Research component encompasses many of the issues relevant to autoimmunity, arthritis, and musculoskeletal disease: genetics, regulation, and function of recognition elements in normal and abnormal immune responses; peptide/MHC structure function relationships; induction and regulation of cytokine and inflammatory responses genes; the repertoire of T cell receptor and B cell Ig genes and their role in autoimmunity; T cell activation and signal transduction; molecular genetics of autoantibody formation; contribution of autoantibodies to disease pathogenesis; immunosuppression; inciting agents in autoimmunity; inflammation in experimental arthritis and its therapy; biochemistry and cell biology of cartilage; pathophysiology of mechanical joint injury and its relationship to osteoarthritis; clinical investigation of arthritis, osteoporosis, and systemic connective tissue diseases; and mechanisms of pain. Three Development & Feasibility projects are proposed. "Mechanisms of anti-nRNP/Sm autoantibody spreading"; "The role of beta2GPI in apoptosis"; and "Prevention of Arthritis with Dietary Glycine". A Biomolecular Core provides: serological and clinical databases and a cell bank; flow cytometry; and inbred mouse colony; and a biomolecular imaging facility. Research themes in the E/E/HSR Component include: 1) studies aimed at increasing our understanding of how people adapt to and cope with arthritis; 2) development or validation of measurement procedures related to arthritis; 3) epidemiological studies aimed at describing the prevalence, correlates, and potential determinants of specific arthritic disorders (currently osteoarthritis and SLE) or their sequelae; 4) prevention strategies; 5) outcomes research; and 6) education programs for physicians and other health professionals who treat patients with arthritis. Four projects are proposed in the E/E/HSR Component: "Incidence and progression of knee and hip osteoarthritis in Johnston County, NC"; "Emotional contagion between people having arthritis and their spouses"; "Self-management, education and outcomes in rheumatoid arthritis"; and "Osteoporosis prevention among women with rheumatoid arthritis receiving oral glucocorticoid therapy". A Numerical Sciences Core provides: methodological consultation and review; development and maintenance of patient databases; data entry and management; biostatistical consultation; education; and computer technology.